


It's a bunny, it's a bird

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Clouds, Fluff, M/M, POV? What's a POV? No idea, a barely there hint at some deeper feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Yuzu has never done something like that back in Japan, he's not even sure he understood what they have to do exactly, something with the sky and naming things, but he reluctantly followed Javi up the metal stairs all the same.





	It's a bunny, it's a bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> A little thing for cornerstones, hope their silliness will make you smile!
> 
> Ps: it's set at the beginning of Yuzu's first season with Brian, something like September 2012

It's a little after lunch and their coach today has given them a weird order. Yuzu has never done something like that back in Japan, he's not even sure he understood what they have to do exactly, something with the sky and naming things, but he reluctantly followed Javi up the metal stairs all the same.

So now they're both laying on one of the gym's thin mattresses, shoulder to shoulder to fit in it while facing up at the sky in a comfortable way.

Yuzu keeps silent for a while, a little stiff and uncomfortable, and Javi can basically feel how tense he is, probably not convinced of this weird task their coach gave them.

"You used to do this too as a kid?" He asks then, trying to make his partner feel a little more at ease. Yuzuru takes his time to run the question in his mind, translate every word and then translate back his answer, Javi is used to it by now, calmly waiting every time.

"No but... stars yes."

"Stars?" Javi turns to his side, moving his attention from the clouds above them to the boy fidgeting next to him. "Yes stars, uuh, stars together?" He tries to explain, despite not knowing the english for the word he needs "There are groups of stars, made from people, stars with line you... imagine?"

Javi thinks he may have understood the concept "You mean constellations? Like the big dipper and Cassiopeia?" He looks at Yuzu, hopefully, and when his face lights up he finds himself thinking - for the hundredth time today already - that it's the cutest thing on earth. "Cassiopea yes!" Yuzu nods enthusiastically: "How you say? Cot..?"

"Constellation"

"Yes, constellation, we look at the stars and make new constellation."

"That seems really nice! But don't tell Brian, or he may send us up here when it's dark too!" Javi jokes lightly, and Yuzu laughs, finally loosening up a bit, and Javi just can't stop himself, the need of making him laugh, happy, all the time "For now we should concentrate on clouds, I fear he's going to interrogate us when we go back down there." Yuzu nods, still laughing a bit at Javi's silly antics, turning his eyes to the sky and finally accepting the task he's been given. Going to the rooftop to look at the sky and name things in it still seems like it has nothing to do with his training, but lying here, so close to Javi, is not bad at all and he feels like he can at least use this time to enjoy this closeness.

They stay like that for a bit, again in silence, with only the sounds of the city around them, but now it's different, a little less tense.

"I see a bird, can you spot it?" Says Javi after a while.

"A bird? No, there's no bird now."

"No, I mean, not a real bird: in the clouds, that one a little on the right, can you see it?"

"Ooh... uuhm" Yuzu looks around, trying to understand where Javi could possibly have seen such a shape. "That one, look" Points out Javi after a bit, raising his arm and moving so their heads are close and Yuzu can see what he's pointing at. And this way Yuzu thinks he understands which cloud Javi is talking about: "I see. But that is no bird Javi, it bunny!" He declares smirking, satisfied of himself for starting to understand how this game works.

"Noo, I said it was a bird!" Complains Javi, faking outrage.

"It bunny Javi, look."

"Well, I still see a bird!"

"And I think Javi need his glasses!"

"How dare you, you kid?!" Gasps Javi, and Yuzu just giggles at him.

............

"Javieeer!" Brian's voice suddenly resonates suspiciously close to them, and after a bit they can hear his footsteps, coming their way.

"What are you two doing still here? You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago; did you fall asleep?!" He asks, finally appearing to their eyes, he's standing tall abovet their heads and, honestly, it is a little intimidating.

"No, why, we..." Cries out Javi, defensively, "You said to go cloud gazing for half an hour, did you forget?"

"We just do what you say, Brian-san, why are you not happy?" adds Yuzu. Brian can only facepalm and then adds, shaking his head: "Half an hour you say uh? Well it's been almost an hour now!"

Both Javi and Yuzu look at Brian with wide eyes, then they look at each other, then at Brian again. "Are you serious?" Javi is the first to speak. "It, it joke, right?" Questions Yuzu.

"No joke, you are two airheads! I had to come up calling for you, and let's be clear, I only did it because you have your scheduled private ice time with me now. And I know you have homework to do, Yuzu."

Hearing that Yuzu jumps up, almost stepping on Javi, that is still calmly laying down: "Homework yes, thank you Brian-san, very sorry, very, very sorry."

"No, no need to say sorry, it's fine, at least it seems like this worked.” Yuzu eyes him suspiciously, perfectly understanding the literal meaning of this last sentence, but still at a loss as to why Brian made them do such a thing.

In the meanwhile Javi got to his feet too and he now slings an arm over Yuzu's shoulder as they start working back toward the stairs. "You were right Brian, this was really good, maybe we should do it more often!" He screams to Brian, who is still standing near the mat.

"And that's why you are leaving this out here?! Come back immediately and take it back inside! It will get ruined if it stays out the night!" He shouts back, but his two students are already chasing each other down the stairs, laughing and pretending not to hear him. Like two little school boys, like how they should be all the time he thinks, smiling to himself and bending down to pick up the abandoned mat.


End file.
